New Nation, New life
by Otakufan1034
Summary: Hi everyone It's me! I have a new story for you guys about a country called Idonesia, you know that small cluster of Islands? Yeah, anyway It's weird writing a character that has a ego, normally all my characters are like 'Fuck the world', but he's part of the world, anyway I hope you like It! Eheheheh, sorry the main pairing Is OCXLudwig, I'm sorry GerIta fangirlz! Don't kill me!
1. I hate world meetings!

**Author's Note:** I so wanted to wright this! ahhhhh! I love this OC so much I luvvvvv him he's so gonna be my wifey If I have anything to say about It!

A new Life, as a new nation.

Chapter 1 - I hate world meetings!

I sighed, this was going to be a long day. Why do I have to be a nation anyway It totally sucks! Harump, I hate this so much my heart's literally flipping In my chest! I can't think straight worth anything! I hate world meetings they make me so nervous! No nothing makes the great me nervous! I so need to get better at lying to myself...

Hello there, I am the Great Indonesia! I was chosen to respresent my, various Islands as a nation! By my annoying President, otherwise known as my boss. I'm made up of tiny Islands scattered all around. Put all my land together though, and you get a landmass even bigger than Japan!

"Hey, Rave? Be sure to be on your best behavior got It? I don't want you making a fool of yourself got It!" I groaned, stupid boss of course I won't make a fool of myself I am the Great Idonesia! "Yes sir! I promise!" I yelled back at my President. He smiled, and turned back Into his limozenne, and drove off. I waved good-bye, but as soon as I turned my back.

I scowled deeply "Goddamn dumbass, always has to make of fool of me! I am the Great Idonesia I am not a fool!" I proclaimed loudly, to no one. Yeah I talk to myself, got a problem, you can go lick some homeless guys's balls. I am the Great Idonesia! I need no one! I chuckled to myself, as I entered the tall building.

I looked around, I appeared to be In a lobby of some sort. "Okay, now were to go?" I looked at the receptionist's desk, and walked over. "Excuse me? Miss, I was wondering you wouldn't happen to know where the meeting room Is would you?" I asked politely, yeah I am the Great Idonesia I'm always polite! She sighed, and looked up at me.

"Yes, It's In room 4A try not to get lost, okay?" I nodded, smiled and left. I walked down the halls, I glanced at a map, I appeared to be In the North wing, room 4A, was In the west. I pointed west, alright on with the march! I trudged around In my pocket for my Ipod, I found It, plugged In my headphones, and jammed out.

I am the Great Idonesia, I can multitask perfectly!

1A...2A...3A...4A!

I chuckled "Once again the Great Idonesia triumphs!" I opened the doors to find no one there. I sighed that was fine with me, I looked around to find my seat, and smiled when I found a small slip of paper that read: The Great Idonesia. I sat down, and listened to my music as the hours tacked by, as people filed In.

I glanced at the cards next to me. One read Russia, the other read Canada? I've never heard of that country before...Oh well, I plugged my earphones back In, and jammed out. I sighed and sunk down Into my chair. Today was going to be a long day! I'm dreading It even now...well no turning back now.

I sighed, as I shut my eyes. Boy, this chair's pretty comfy, while I'm chillaxin' I'll tell you a little about myself. I'm Idonesia, my name Is Rave Hatter, I know strancge name right, well my mom was an Alice In wonderland fan. I have, blue and red hair different strands are colored different.

I wear, almost always, baggy jeans a black long-sleeved dress shirt, grey sweater vest, black and white checkered tie. It's my favorite outfit! I sighed, as my favorite song was bagan playing. My serenity was broken, when someone yanked my earphones out. I growled Irratably, no one, I repeat no one touches my earphones!

_**"I SAID, SIT UP IN YOUR SEAT, AND PAY ATTENTION!" **_

_**"HEY, NO ONE TOUCHES THE EARPHONES ANNOYING BASTARD!" **_

I punched the annnoying, I'm asuming German, man In the face. I growled, and sat back down, bad move apparently. I was roughly picked up from my seat by the same annoying bastard. I went limp, I so didn't want to deal with this I closed my eyes as he continued to yell, and wrinkle my shirt also making It ride up my stomach.

I whined, and yanked my shirt back down. "Okay, okay geez set me down already, you god damn bastard!" I whined loudly. He set me back down surprisingly. I glared at him, as I smoothed down the wrinkles In my shirt.I smiled, and muttered In a cheerful tone.

"Fair warning, don't touch my head phones again, or I can not account for whatever kind of horrible things that happen to you _**GOT IT**_ ?" I grounded out, then sat back down In my chair with a humph, I Ignored his answer I didn't put my headphones back In though. I scowled my eyebrows furrowed.

Damn bastard, lifting up my shirt llike that what a perv. I opened my eyes, I saw at least 4 people looking at me In awe, 1 glaring, hundreds bored and just looking around the room. I turned to the guy to my left, I think this guy was called Canada? I have no Idea, I don't care for names I can never remember them.

"Hey, who was that guy that just yelled at me?" I questioned the guy. He looked startled, and replied _"A-are you talking to me?" _In a whispery tone. "Yes, who else would I be talking too, and answer the question," I answered back.

_"That was Germany, he practically runs all these meeting, I think he got mad cause' you weren't paying attention and appeared to be sleeping."_ I grumbled "Well that's a stupid reason to get mad, everyone here Is either, asleep, bored out of their minds, or so ditsy they can't even follow what's going on.."

_"I agree, I can't seem to stay awake during these meetin-" _He was Interrupted by a loud bang, and I realized It was the same, earphone touching bastard. "Who are you talking to!" He growled out. I harumped, "Like It's any of your buisness, earphone touching bastard, who the Great me talks to..," I growled back.

"Seriously though dude, you not talking to anything, It's just air..," Interjected a loud obnoxious voice. I glanced back at the guy I was talking to. "You mean you guys can't see him?" I asked. "I'm afraid, old chap we can't see him..," I grumbled. "You know, It's pretty stupid how none of them can see you, you must get bummed out alot."

He was crying twin trails of tears _"Y-yeah..,"_ my eyes widened. "Oh, you bastards just made him cry! I can't believe you could be so In sensative! come on man, stop crying already, come on stop!" I shook the guy next to me. I felt panic creep In as he kept crying, I hugged him out of Instinct. "Man, I can completely see you stop crying," I sniffed.

He stopped crying _"T-thank you, I'm alright now..,"_ I stared at him warily. "You sure?" I asked carefully. _"Y-yes I'm fine..,"_ he squeezed his bear, and fell silent. I smiled and started laughing. "Wow, man you got over that fast..!" He started laughing too. I stopped and glanced around.

Everyone was staring at us. I coughed, "Damn voyeurs, what the hell are ya'll looking at?" I sat back In my seat as everyone started to get back to the meeting. Before I knew It, It was lunch time. I sat up, and stretched hearin my bones crack at the movement. I smiled at the guy that was sitting next to me.

"So, Canada want to get some lunch?" He nodded, I smiled. "You lead the way, I'm kinda new to this place..," I laughed nervously. He smiled back, and nodded then got his lunch from under his seat. I followed him as he led us through all the people, and to a large dining room. I marveled at the size.

"Wow this place Is huge..," I muttered. _"C-coming?"_ I looked at Canada, and laughed "Yeah..," we sat down at a table to the far west. I sighed, and looked aroun there seemed to be vending machines here as well. _"Don't you have a lunch to eat?"_ I looked over at Canada "Nah, I don't eat much, I'll just get a coffee."

I walked over to the vending machine, deposited my money and got my coffee drink. I walked back over to Canada who was eating pancakes? I guess Canada was famous for pancakes, and everything so made sense I shrugged, and downed my coffee drink. Just then I felt a presence behind me so I turned around there was the annoying German bastard.

"Yes?" I asked. He shifted "I wanted to apologize, for touching your head phones, and making who ever It was cry..." I furrowed my eyebrows. "Next time don't go randomly picking people up either, I was afraid you were going to pull my shirt off me." He blushed at that "I assure you, I never-. I stopped him "It's fine, It's fine no harm done, do you want to join us?" I asked politely.

He nodded "U-uh, sure If you don't mind, I was eating with my friends Is It okay If they come over to?" I shrugged "S'fine with me...heey Canada are you okay with that?" I looked over at the Canadian _"U-uh, sure It's fine with me."_ I smiled as Germany walked away, I couldn't help but stare at his butt as he struted away.

I coughed then sipped the rest of my coffee. Just then Germany came back, with a guy with vacant eyes, snd a guy with his eyes closed. "This Is, Italy and Japan...I'm Germany..and you are?" I was taken aback for a second "Oh, I'm the Great Idonesia, and that's Canada..," I pointed to the guy sitting across from me.

Almost Instantly they all replied "Who?" I facetabled. Canada sighed _"It's fine I'm used to It..,"_ I smiled at him. "Well I know who you are, and that's all that matters cause' I'm the Great Idonesia!" I stated, as everyone sat down. "Ve~ your a rather odd fellow aren't you?" I laughed heartelly.

"I'm the Great Idonesia, I like Horror movies, videogames loud music and beer!" I pointed to Japan "No you..," He looked startled then replied "I'm Japan, I like quite aternoons at home, and salted food, as well as sake..," I pointed to Italy "And you?" He smiled wide "I'm Italy, I like pasta, naps, pasta, white flags, and did I mention I like pasta?" I laughed.

I pointed to the German "What about you Germany?" He smiled "I'm Germany, I like wurst, training, combat, and beer..,"I laughed "I guess we have something In common huh? What kind of beer do you like?" He looked shocked "German of course!" I laughed "Me too, I honestly say, If It Isn't German I want drink It, Heh that's what she said," I laughed when the German got the joke.

"What about you Canada?" I asked he looked startled to be Included In the conversation _"I'n Canada, I like maple syrup, pancakes, and poutine!" _I laughed "That cool...what are your guy's human names?" All of them responded.

"Ludwig,"

"Kiku Honda,"

"Feliciano Vargas, but you can call me Feli,"

_"Matthew Williams,"_

I laughed "I'm Rave Hatter, nice to meet all of you," I smiled. They all smiled back, and began eating. I popped my earphones back In, and sighed while slumping on the table to catch some ZzZzZzZ's. Personal bubbled sucessfully popped, cause when I opened my eyes I was staring back at a pair of blood red eyes.

No I did not scream bloody murder, and fall out of my chair. I totally didn't, anyway I pulled my earphones out of my ears, only to hear him laughing his ass off. I grumbled, and sat back In my chair, when I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders. "Kesesesese, you should've seen your Un-awesome face!"

I responded with a punch to the face, that sent him down to the ground. "You should see your face tomarrow..," I smirked. He looked over at Ludwig, and Ludwig looked at me "What?" He seemed to get over his shock, and sighed. "That was highly Un-professional Rave, and this Is my brother Gilbert." I laughed really hard "What the hell? Are you serious?"

"W-what's so funny?" Ludwig asked confused. "That's just such a weird name..," I chuckled some more. "Anyway..," I stood up and offered my hand to Gilbert "I'm Rave hatter, The Great Idonesia, sorry about hitting you and all but I don't respond well to sneak attacks," He grabbed my hand, and I helped him up.

"I'm Prussia, Gilbert Beilschmidt," he said with a huff. "Would you like to eat lunch with us?" He nodded "Sure, why not? I don't have anything to eat though..," I grinned "That's fine I don't either you can borrow my Ipod If you want..," I handed him the Ipod, he took It and started to play with It.

I sighed, these people seemed really cool. I had friends on my first day, I didn't fuck It up after all. I smiled, I am the Great Idonesia after all.


	2. Get the fuck out of my bed!

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, It's me again next Installment of a new nation, a new life I started this at 7/15/12 8:17 AM I hope you enjoy It!

Chapter 2 - get the fuck out of my bed!

I sat through the rest of the meeting bored out of my mind, when I felt a ominous presence beside me. I turned to my right, to see a giant smiling Russian, with a creepy purple aura coming out from behind him. I shrank back In my seat, and grimaced. That's when creepy guy decided to speak.

"Hello, you will become one with Mother Russia, da?" I whined In the back of my throat, then finally responded "U-uh...no thanks, but thank you for the offer..," His smile never fucking faltered. "Oh? Why not, you know your just prolonging the Inevitable you know..," I smiled nervously.

"I don't think my sister would want me to...oh wait, my sister's actually In to that stuff...," I sighed. "She's so weird...so weird...so weeeeiiiiiirrrrrdddd...," I leaned to the left every time I said so weird then I facetabled, and began sulking. I felt a hand on my shoulder just then, and I looked up to see him with the same expression. "I know how you feel comerade..."

I groaned, and facetabled again "Why can't I just have a normal sister who's Into Disney movies and crap like that? No I get the gay porn obsessed, scary girl!" I wailed, fake sobbing. I felt another pat on my back, and some quite sobbing next to me. We both hugged, and cried like there was no tommarow.

After everything, the meetings still last for about 3 days. Day 1 was over, and day 2 was tommarow. Everyone got their one bedroom, mine was 1A, cause I'm number one hah! I walked In the room, and saw my bags In the corner of the room. I walked over, and pulled my shirt off, then rummaged around for another shirt I found one, and was about to put It on when.

"Yo, Idonesia! The guys and I are going ou-," he stopped when he realized he caught me In the middle of changing. We stood there for a few moments before.

"DUDE, SO NOT COOL GET THE FUCK OUT ALREADY!" I screamed at the stupid American, my face flushed with embarassment. I threw a heavy object at him, It hot him In the face "Ow! Okay, okay sorry I'm leaving now!" I growled out a whole bunch of curse words, then tugged my shirt on, and stomped out of the room.

Matthew was waiting there for me. _"What was that all about, eh?" _I sighed, and grumbled "Nothing, your brother Is just an Idiot that's all..," he nodded. _"Everyone's going out drinking, he was asking If you wanted to come."_ I smiled, and laughed "Fuck yeah dude lead the way!" I yelled with an epic fist pump. He laughed then added _"You act just like my brother..."_

I stopped smiling "Dude, seriously? Major buzz kill." He apologized, and I forgave him he's my bro what are you gonna do?

-Time Skip-

"Waaaaahhhhhhooooooo! Dude I can't feel my feet, oh wait there they are!" I giggled. Matthew rolled his eyes _"Honestly, I was wondering when you'd get hammered you've had like over 400 beers by now." _I laughed "Pssshhhh, It's been nowhere near that many, you need to lighten up Mattie, and of course the Great Idonesia has a high tolerance for beer! I drink It all the time!" Mattie just sighed, and rubbed his temples.

"Yo, Rave chug another one man!" Dronned an equally wasted Gilbert, they'd become fast friends when they were drunk. I grinned, and took the giant mug of beer from Gilbert then chugged It. "Hey, dude! Where's you brother anyway?" Gilbert huffed, and pointed to the corner of the bar, where Ludwig sat, with a grimace on his face and a half empty mug of beer.

I grinned "He needs to cheer up, hey Gilbert watch this for a second," I handed him my beer, which he stared at Intently, taking his job seriously. I stumbled over Ludwig, and sat down next to him. "H-hey Luddy, whatsup? Why you has a frowny face?" I slurred. He rolled his eyes, but I could see traces of a slight smile there.

"You reek of beer you know that?" He huffed, I giggled "Of course I do, Mein gott If you haven't realized by now I was gettin' ammered with your brother over there, you know the one staring at the mug o' beer like a creeper?" I slurred again. He nodded, and watched his brother "Anyone with ears would notice you two drinking."

I huffed "This Isn't the Luddy I know, Imposter! This Luddy's a buzz kill, I want fun Luddy!" He groaned, and leaned Into to my side slightly. I smiled, and sank, more like fell Into his lap. I giggled, and shifted so I was curled up Into Luddy's adomen. "Luddy's comfy! I so sleepy, Imma' take a nap!" I declared loudly, he grumbled and stood up.

I was standin' up with him and leanin on him pretty heavily, cause my legs felt like noodles. "Come on let's get you to bed, god knows your head's going to hurt In the morning..," I giggle again. We made our way to my room, we opened the door. He strode over to the bed, and tried to place me down, but I had my arms wrapped around his neck, so I pulled him down with me.

He was looming over me, with a slight blush tinting his cheeks. I giggled "Luddy, wanna sleep In my bed tonight?" I asked In a sultry tone. He shook his head, and tried to get up, but I held fast and pulled his face Into my chest. "Your drunk," he sighed I laughed. "Luddy has a dirty mind I didn't mean sleep with me I mean, just sleep In the same bed."

He sighed, not without blushing furiously In embarassment first, but replied anyway "I suppose that's alright, Ja I'll sleep with you." We got under the covers, and he wrapped his arms around me, I giggled. "Good nigt' Luddy," I sighed contentedly "Good-night Rave...," I could've sworn I felt lips on my forehead before completely passin out.

-Time Skip-

I groan as I look up, the sun's blarin' through the windows, and directly Into my face "Bitch," I grumble as I sit up, well _try_ to sit up, then get flumped back Into the matress. I then realize two giant arms are wrapped around me. I groan as I realize I might have a little _too_ much fun last night.

I look down, and realize It's fucking _Ludwig Katherzig_ In my bed. I groaned, and cuss loudly In german. Which wakes sleeping bueaty up, I freeze In shock. _I can't act like I'm OKAY with what happened last night, so I'll shoot for shock._ I look at him with shock, and maybe a little bit of fear. He stares back, with an equal ammount of shock.

Then the screaming starts "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BED!" I scream. "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE I SWEAR!" I swear loudly In german. "WAIT, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I calm down, only after I kick him off the bed, and sigh.

"By the throbbing In my head I'm guessing I had one to many last night..," I paused after a moment to stare at Ludwig who was on the floor with wide eyes, and a flushed face. I frowned "Um, we didn't...you know, did we?" He gaped then shook his head vigorously. I sighed "That's good,...I mean It's not like I wouldn't want to sleep with you..ah!..I mean, your very attractive I!" I sighed nervously.

"I totally sound like a girl now...," I state with a grimace on my face. He smiles and laughes "You, my friend are anything but a girl..," I sighed, and smiled back at him. "Shall we get dressed?" I get get up out of bed, and walk over to my suitcase, and pick up a black dress-shirt pair of baggy denim jeans a white sweater vest, and a blood red tie.

I pull off my shirt, or at least attempt to, when a flustered German Interrupts me. "That will be quiet Unnessacery...I don't have any clothes to change Into, and I do not feel comfortable changing In the prescense of other people, so I am going to leave for my room now and will see you In the meeting room."

He left with a soft click of the door, before I started laughing like crazy If that's how he reacts when I strip Infront of him without anything planned, then I'd love to see the look on his face when I give him a strip tease! I mean, If, IF I give him a strip tease. Hehehe, yeah If. I knew I meant when, but I love lying to my self what can I say?

-Time Skip-

I sat down In my chair with a huff, glaring down at my coffee. It was loaded with creamer, and sugar. I still don't like coffee, It leaves an awful tatse In your mouth. I sighed, and sipped It, It was hot but I didn't care. I chug the whole thing In about 10 minutes long enough for the first person to stride In: Gilbert.

To say this was anything but surprising would be a lie. I mean the guy's hung over but still comes to this meeting early. He spots me, and his face breaks Into a grin. He stumbles over and plops down Into the seat next to me. I grimace, that was Mattie's seat. "Hey, Rave whatsup?"

My eyebrows furrow In confusion "Nothing much just sitting here waiting for the meeting..," he grins again then leans close to whisper In my ear "I saw you leave with bruder last night was he good?" I gaped at him, then found my voice and replied with my cheeeks turning a roseey hue.

"Nothing happened last night Gilbert...we slept In the same bed but that's about It nothing happened." He grinned again and mumbled "Oh, so he wasn't very good then...well might I suggest something, In-do-ne-sia?" He drew out the name, and I sighed. "What would you recommend?" He leaned In close again.

"I'd recommend trying the older more experienced bruder?" He licked the shell of my ear before pulling away smirking. I was about to tell him what he could do with his offer, when someone Interrupted us.

"You will leave little comerade alone, or else we will have a problem, da?"

Oh, Gilbert sprung away from me In a flash. he was on the opposite side of the meeting room after that. The meeting started, I chatted with Ivan for a few moments before Mattie sat down next to me, I greeted him with a smile. My headache seemed to be gone, and everything was going great.

Then I felt a foot In my crotch. Yes a foot, In my crotch, rubbing my crotch more like It. I looked down, and Immiadately noticed the black leather German style boots. I looked up, and guess who It was smirking at me? Gilbert.

FUCKING A!

I glared at him, but he just pushed his foot harder against my crotch, my face twitched a little as the glare softened Into a look of lust. His smirk grew while I flushed. He foot never stopped moving. It keep running In circles around my crotch. I'm not gonna lie, after a few momment my pants were a tent.

Then his foot got lower, and went underneathe my crotch slowly nudging my but, then he pulled his foot back, and pushed It back In to simulate thrusting. I whimpered lowly, while Gilbert relished In the look on my face. I buried my face In my arms, before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at the towering Russian "What Is wrong, Rave?" His accent was so heavy, how come I've never noticed before, It was oddly arousing. "I-I'm fine...really," I mumbled the look on my face must have been really lewd. Cause when he saw It he blushed, then nodded and went back to the meeting.

I whimpered again, closing my eyes shut tightly. I looked up, more like glared at the German In front of me. I mouthed 'Stop It' he grinned, and mouthed back 'Make me' I glared at him more. Then I felt the tell tale signs of orgasm. I whimpered quietly, then came In my pants. I twitched a couple times, then he pulled his foot away.

I looked up at him, with a sleepy face, but tried to glare at him anyway. He just smirked, I scowled, and looked down at my pants they didn't have anyway kind of stain on them. I thanked god for that, and wiped the sweat off my face, put my hair back Into place clamed down then stood up.

The damn albino bastard was still smirking.

Fucking Germans, they must have the libido of rabbits!


	3. I miss my friends

**Author's Note:** Hey guys I hope you've enjoyed the story until now! This Is were the hurt/comfort part comes In! Turns out our happy Idonesian boy Isn't so happy! I started this 7/17/2012 9:32 AM. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3 - I miss my friends...

Today was the last day of the meeting. I've fufilled my duties here, as a nation. I have to go home now, I have to. I don't want to everyone here's so nice. I like all the friends I've made. I packed up all my bags, I never really un-packed. I sighed, as I looked down at my belonging, then zipped up the suit case, the meeting came and went, lunch came and went without a hitch.

I've said good-bye see you later to all my friends. It's time to go home, It's time to go home. It's time to go home to him, to him and my sister, to him and my sister. I sighed, then shivered I really didn't want to go home, but I had to. The Great Idonesia, has to do what he has to do.

I placed my luggage gingerly Into the back of the limozenne. I felt a hand on my shoulder, so I turned to see my boss "It's time to go home now Rave, arren't you exicted to see you sister, and brother?" I swallowed the remaining spit In my mouth "Yes, I'm extremely happy to see them."

-Time Skip-

"Ms. Raven, Mr. Damion! Your brother has come home!" I wwinced at his loud voice. He didn't really have to announce It. I watched, as my twin sister Raven came down stairs she looks just like me, except her hair Is black as midnight. My brother came down as well, he's an albino as well.

He had blood red eyes, and snow white hair with equally pale skin. I winced as Damien slid an arm around my shoulders. "Hey Rave, little brother, Raven here made some delicous pasta your favorite for dinner." His hand slipped In my shirt to trace my collarbone, as my boss turned, and left.

I let go of a breathe I didn't know I had been holding. "Great do you want to eat now, Damien?" He nodded, and we went Into the kitchen and began eating. Raven poured me a glass of beer. I eyed the glass warily before taking a sip. We finished our meal, but no one else had beer.

Theen I felt It, a deep stiring In my gut. I whimper, then the feeling doubled Into high arousle "AH!" I cried out without meaning to, but It was just so...I couldn't even think straight anymore. "Ah, was that a, _lustful_, cry just then Rave?" He stared at me with a smirk on his face.

I knew this was going to happen, the must have slipped something In my beer. Bastards, why do they have to do this? "Mmmm, I think It was Damien do yu think we should help Rave with that?" I cried out again. "I think so he looks like he's going to bust!" I winced, as they helped me up.

And yes, I noticed the hungry way Damien looked at the tent In my pants. They took my downstairs In the basement like they always do. They shackled me to the wall, while Raven, and Damien looked at each other. Raven smirked, then kissed Damien fully on the lips, they made out for awhile.

I sat there, moaning and whimpering for all my worth. "Oh, do you want to get fucked, Rave?" I whimpered, and nodded. "What was that? I can't hear you Rave," he put a hand to his ear, like he couldn't hear me. I whimpered again "Please, fuck me Damien..," I said, I felt sick with myself, but my pants were unbearably tight. Damien walked over to me, and un-zipped his fly.

"I don't have any lube, so you'll have to use your salivia..," I grimaced. I took his head Into my mouth and sucked hard. I bobbed up, and down coaking his whole shaft In salivia. I pulled away, a thin line of blw job spit trialing off to the side of my mouth. He was rock hard now, he bent down and ripped off my pants.

I whimpered as he pressed the tip of his cock to my entrance. "Hey, Rave brace yourself..," I whimpered Damien wasn't small, he was big really big. I was going to get ripped apart, I only had one second of Idle before he slammed Into me, I cried out "AHHHHHNNNN~." Damien smirked, "I'm going to start thrusting now, Rave."

He kept saying my name, as he thrusted In and out In and out. I whimpered, and moaned cried out while my sister watched. He fucked me In various postions, various places. He came In my ass, or my mouth almost like 20 or 30 times. He was young, so he had great enthusiam. I came almost 10 times.

When It was all done, I lay on the floor of the basement, I'd refused a couple of times once the drug wore off. Damien broke my nose gave me a black eye, broke a couples of ribs and left a number of bruises. I curled In on myself whimpering, I didn't crry I had no more tears left. They've done this ever since I'd hit puberty maybe even a little bit before that.

My backs side was full, It slotched around when I moved so I tried not to. My mouth tatsed salty, and grimey. I felt no pain, I couldn't feel any pain, I'm a nation I'm supposed to be strong. I'm supposed to be strong, I tense my muscles, and squeeze out the Human fluids a nasty squelch sound was made.

I think I got most of It out, I turned around, and looked at It there was alot. It was as white as Damien. I went up stairs with my clothes. I walked by the laundry room, and dropped my bloody clothes In the washing machine. I walked Into the shower, I stayed In there til' the water ran cold.

I scrubbed, and scrubbed I still didn't feel clean. I walked Into my room, and closed the door I made sure not to lock It. The last time I did that I got worse than what I had this time.I sat down on my bed, and pulled the covers over my body. I winced when I accidently bashed my ribs against the hard mattress.

I didn't sleep, but god knows I tried. I stayed In my room, but got up when everyone was still asleep to get 3 days worth of food and water. I stayed In my room as much as I could, because I knew they'd do this again when they had the chance. We had no parents, we were just created, they were my sister and brother.

East, that was Raven. North that was Damien, the north Is the cold part so I guess that's why he's an albino. I was the West, the middle child, Damien was the oldest I was older than Raven, but just by a few minutes. Damien Is three years older, my sister likes Yaoi or whatever It Is.

No, I guess like Isn't strong enough a word she LOVES It, so when Damien suggested he' have sex with me she agreed. They put rubber shackles chained to the wall down there, along with other...various BDSM toys. They've used them all at least 30 times. To say I felt un loved would be an under statement, my brother and sister said I was only loved for my body, the pleasure my body provided for them.

I was worthless otherwise, If I became undesirable to them, they would just kill me, or stop loving me. I know no one else loves me, I'm grateful for their love. I loved them too, so very much. I said I was okay with that, I liked the fact that they loved me. It doesn't matter that they don't love me un-conditionally. I smiled despite myself, I love my brother, and sisters.

I love my brother, I love my sister, I miss my friends...

I really miss my friends...

The next meeting wouldn't be for another 3 months...I really miss my friends. I whimpered against my pillow, and curled In upon myself. They were the only ones that loved me, they cared for me, I had to do my duty to them. It was the least I could do, they very least If It pleased them to watch him, In pain and pleasure, If they liked him for that soul purpose, that was okay with him.

I loved my brother, I loved my sister. I never said I liked the things they did to me. I never liked any of It, unless I was touched after that I was lost In the throughs of It. I missed my friends so much, they were so nice, especially Ludwig. Ludwig was nice, and careful gentle and In control. I liked Ludwig, I loved Ludwig. Is that why I act that way around him unless I'm drunk I can't even look the guy In the eyes without my breathe hitching.

I sighed, and reached for my ipod. I placed the headphones In my ears and picked some classical music to sleep to. I love Ludwig, I thought as the sugar plum fairy part of the nutcrackeer filled my head. I love him, do I love him? I need a drink, I really need a drink. I turned over to the left side of my bed.

My brother Damien Is over the age of 21 as well, and buys me whiskey while he's grocery shopping. I took one bottle, and opened It chugging a good third of It before placing It on my nightstand. Midnight jumped onto my bed, midnight was just like her name midnight black. I put a lazy arm around her.

I yawned while staring up at the moon. It was cold, very cold I liked It cold, It was good to sleep In the cold. I snuggled deeper In my goose down comforter, wincing again as I brushed against my ribcage the wrong way. At least I'm not a girl, If I was then I probably would have gotten pregnent ages ago with how much Damien like coming Inside.

I missed my friends so much...so ver much, I missed Ludwig so very much.


End file.
